In recent years, examples of RF communication modules that support various types of wireless communication being provided to vehicles have been increasingly proposed.
For example, in order to transmit and receive telematics data, such as vehicle position data and navigation data, in a wireless fashion, a first DTG apparatus, having a global positioning system (GPS) communication module and a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) communication module, and an external RF antenna, connected to the GPS communication module and the WCDMA communication module via a connector, are installed in a vehicle.
Meanwhile, in order to support near field communication between a mobile terminal of a user in the vehicle and a second DTG apparatus, the second DTG apparatus, which has a near field communication module, and an in-vehicle RF antenna, connected to the second DTG apparatus via a connector, are installed in the vehicle.
The first DTG apparatus and the second DTG apparatus are installed in the vehicle in the state in which the first DTG apparatus and the second DTG apparatus are separate from each other.
In the case in which the DTG apparatuses are separately mounted in the vehicle, noise may increase due to interference between different wireless communication environments, with the result that the transmission and reception sensitivity of a wireless communication signal may be reduced.
Furthermore, in the case in which a plurality of external RF antennas and in-vehicle RF antennas are installed inside and outside the vehicle, the number of connection structures between the respective RF antennas and communication modules corresponding thereto is increased, whereby design cost and time may be increased.